it's not about the end
by sinavo
Summary: {lee juyeon/lee hyunjae}ㅡPerang masih meninggalkan sisa, dan Juyeon bilang Hyunjae perlu menebus dosa. / [chapter 2/2, the boyz jujae, mars-earth clan!au, after war setting] CHAPTER 2 IS OUT
1. chapter 1

**_it's not about the end._**

(c) _sinnamonroll felivevo_.

[ **_the boyz's_** juyeon/hyunjae ]

 **warning** : bxb, typos, after war!au, criminal!hyunjae, plot hole.

 ** _don't like? don't read_**

 _enjoy!_

ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada bunga. Hanya kehidupan yang Juyeon janjikan, dan Hyunjae tetap meraih tangannya._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ㅡ_

Sejarah mencatat, perang hebat yang meletus lima tahun silam menyebabkan bumi kehilangan sepertiga populasi manusia. Jumlah itu belum termasuk prajurit tanpa identitas yang mengorbankan nyawa cuma-cuma dan orang-orang yang jasadnya hilang tak ditemukan. Sisa-sisa perang bahkan masih bisa terlihat sampai sekarangㅡreruntuhan bangunan yang mulai dimakan usia, bekas-bekas senjata terbengkalai begitu saja, dan anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua.

Pemerintah seluruh dunia sebisa mungkin menghapus tragedi mengerikan ini dari benak masyarakat. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit dibangun kembali, ratusan kendaraan diperbaiki, anak-anak sebatang kara dijanjikan masa depan walau terpaksa tinggal di panti. Perlahan-lahan, semua mulai berjalan normal. Umat manusia yang tersisa lama-lama mulai terbiasa. Seolah penyerangan bangsa Mars pada bumi kemarin-kemarin hanya sebuah dongeng pengantar waktu istirahat.

Namun, sayangnya, seberapa keras pun berusaha ingatan akan letusan senjata dan ledakan dimana-mana tidak bisa dihapus dari kepala. Ya, disana; trauma masih bertahan.

Juyeon tidak menampik. Telinganya menjadi sensitif akan suara kokangan senjata, bawaannya pingin memanggil seluruh pasukan dan mengepung secara sepihak. Meski itu hanya bagian dari latihan biasa, dan meski bukan ia pemeran utamanya. Pasca perang, laki-laki yang baru lulus kuliah ini mendadak menempati posisi khusus di Kemiliteran Korea Selatanㅡpadahal jurusan sastra yang diambilnya tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan tembak menembak.

Semua diberikan cuma-cuma atas jasa yang menurut Juyeom tak seberapa. Rumah, uang, penghargaan, jabatan, dan sebagainya, dan lainnya. Pemerintah nampaknya begitu memperhatikan prajurit perang yang masih bertahan hidup. Padahal, yang dilakukan Juyeon pada perang kemarin hanya dua hal; nekat menjadi ahli strategi dadakan, dan menangkap salah satu buronan dari planet tetangga yang telah menewaskan banyak nyawa.

Jangan bercanda. Mana pernah ia menghabisi lawan. Menodongkan senjata saja jarang terjadi, memimpin prajurit lain maju menyerang hanya di dalam mimpi. Juyeon bekerja di belakang layarㅡmenyusun strategi sebaik mungkin, dan memastikan tingkat keberhasilan rencananya diatas lima puluh persen. Hanya itu yang tubuhnya mampu lakukan. Apalagi, sewaktu sekolah ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat pelatihan militer seperti orang lainㅡpadahal itu penting, ia juga wajib melindungi diri. Syarat seleksi warga sipil yang layak berperang salah satunya adalah pernah menyenyam latihan persenjataan minimal di sekolah dasar.

Tidak. Bukannya sekolahnya yang tidak menyediakan. Namun sejak di usia kanak-kanak, Juyeon sehari-harinya hanya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, berkonsultasi dengan dokter tiga hari sekali, dan rutin mengonsumsi obat yang rasanya pahit mencekik. Haah. Penyakit bawaan memang merepotkan.

Oleh karena itu, sebenarnya, sebenarnya banyak orang yang lebih pantas menerima semua hadiah ini dibanding dengan dirinyaㅡorang-orang, yang sayang, sudah terkubur di bawah tanah tanpa dikenali siapa.

Tentu saja, perang lima tahun lalu meninggalkan bekas.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tuan Berwajah Datar."

Sorot tajam itu tertangkap penglihatan mata. Kursi yang didudukinya jatuh berkelontang. Juyeon menyungingkan cengir menyebalkan dan merentangkan tangan untuk menarik seorang lelaki ke dalam pelukanㅡmeski balasan yang ia dapatkan hanya dengus remeh yang memancing kedutan di bawah mata.

"Kau banyak berubah, ya, Orang Bumi? Tidak kusangka bacotmu melebihi omong kosong para sipir yang mendadak sok alim menceramahiku di dalam sana."

Juyeon dipaksa melepaskan pelukan itu oleh sebuah tamparan yang langsung menghantam wajahnya. "Hei!"

Dengusan kembali terlontar di udara. Dengan gerak halus, sosok itu kembali mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang tersedia. "Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang. Aku tidak sudi."

Sembari mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, Juyeon pura-pura menekuk wajah. Ia menarik kursinya dari lantai dan kembali duduk disana. "Padahal aku sudah baik sekali menjemputmu disini, lho."

Laki-laki di depannya pura-pura terkejut. "Benarkah?! Kau pikir, aku peduli?"

Cukup lama mereka bertukar pandang, Juyeon akhirnya kembali memberikan cengiran lebar. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan menusuk yang dilontarkan padanya, ia mengusap surai kusam lelaki itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"HNJ78-239." Senyum geli Juyeon tak kunjung lenyap. "Sampai kapan mau memakai topeng dingin itu? Atasanmu sudah tidak ada disini, tidak usah berpura-pura lagi."

Sesaat, Juyeon dapat menangkap kedua iris pemuda itu melebarㅡnamun tak berapa lama kembali digantikan oleh sorot datar yang biasa. Dia mengulum bibir. "Kau benar. Tapi sayang, aku diperintahkan memasang tampang songong kalau bertemu penghuni bumi yang otaknya cuma seperdelapan sepertimu."

Juyeon meringis, memegangi dadanya yang tertancap panah imajiner. "Kau di penjara banyak makan cabai, ya? Mulutmu semakin pedas, kurasa."

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

Tentu, percakapan ini bukanlah topik yang ingin di dengar dua musuh di masa lalu. Namun, mereka bisa apa? Keduanya kaku dan tidak menentu. Setidaknya, Juyeon berhasil mencarikan suasana tanpa mengungkit peperangan.

"HNJ78-239ㅡ"

"Hyunjae." Ucapan Juyeon dipotong oleh sebuah gumaman. "Namaku mulai sekarang. Kau bisa panggil aku Hyunjae. Agak aneh rasanya nama penuh angka itu diucapkan olehmu."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Juyeon lagi-lagi terkekeh. Hyunjae entah sejak kapan, mulai memikirkan nama yang lebih normal daripada nama kelahirannya. "Kau pasti sengaja. Juyeon-Hyunjae, terdengar seperti takdir, bukan?"

"Terdengar gila. Tuan, ini di ruang interogasi, kalau kau lupa."

Juyeon terbahak keras.

Sementara itu, lelaki di hadapannya, Hyunjae, mengedarkan pandangan. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya dinding bercat putih bersih dan lantai keramik berwarna sama. Satu-satunya perabot yang terdapat di ruangan ini hanya dua buah kursi yang mereka duduki, serta meja berlaci yang menjadi pembatas jaraknya dengan si manusia bumi.

Tangannya yang diborgol kuat tergeletak di atas pangkuan. "Kau harusnya menanyai tujuanku menghabisi semua temanmu."

Tawa Juyeon memudar, namun wajahnya masih mengulas senyum yang terlihat bodoh di mata Hyunjae. "Untuk apa? Toh, kau terlihat sudah menyesalinya."

"Lima tahun di ruangan pengap itu, tanpa seharipun aku berpikir untuk menyesali semua tindakan yang kulakukan di masa lalu."

"Arogan, seperti biasa. Cocok sebagai kekasihku."

Tanpa aba-aba, Hyunjae bangkit berdiri. "Bersiaplah. Aku akan menamparmu lagi."

"Bercanda!" Juyeon dengan panik memundurkan kursi. "Kau sensian sekali."

"Kau yang memancingku duluan."

Tumpukan kertas pertanyaan di atas meja ia abaikan begitu saja. Juyeon memilih menginterogasi Hyunjae dengan caranya sendiri, meski sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi hanya berdebat tidak penting. Orang-orang harusnya tahu, meminta Juyeon mengemban tugas ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Juyeon ingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemuㅡdi medan perang, Hyunjae mengacungkan pistolnya dengan lurus tanpa ragu, sepersekian detik kemudian berhasil menghabisi setengah dari pasukan terlatih Bumi. Tanpa ampun, mengerikan sekali panglima muda Mars itu. Juyeon bahkan harus memutar otak memikirkan rencana lain.

Di lain kesempatan, mereka tak pernah berhadapan lagi. Juyeon sibuk di belakang layar, sementara Hyunjae adalah tombak utama di pasukannya. Dan hanya lewat tatapan mata, mereka berdua perlahan mulai saling mengenal. Si ahli strategi dan panglima tanpa hati. Juyeon tidak pernah maju mengangkat senjata, berhadapan dengan Hyunjae di garis depan, meski ia ingin tahu seberapa kuat nama yang sering ditakuti bangsanya iniㅡmuntah darah itu menyakitkan, kenyataan kalau kau tidak cukup kuat menopang tubuhmu sendiri itu lebih menyakitkan.

Namun, yang Juyeon tahu, ia merindukan senyum di raut tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. Bahkan senyum mengejek atau hanya sekedar seringai tipis, juga senyum lebar dengan latar belakang gedung yang dicumbu bara api. Yang jelas, ia rindu saat sudut-sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas.

Kapan Juyeon bisa melihat dia tersenyum lagi?

Juyeon menggenggam tangan Hyunjae yang terasa dingin, disaksikan oleh minimal lima buah kamera pengawas di langit-langit ruang interogasi dan tatapan mata Hyunjae yang terlihat datar.

"Aku tahu tidak semua orang Mars itu brengsek."

"Tapi aku ini brengsek sekali." Laki-laki itu menampik tangan Juyeon. "Setelah sesi tidak jelas ini, memangnya kemana aku harus pulang? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke planet asalku, disana aku hanya akan dicatat sebagai penghianat klan. Seharusnya kalian menahanku lebih lama lagi atau langsung membunuhku saja."

Bagi seorang penjahat kelas kakap sepertinya, lima tahun tentu bukan waktu yang setimpal. Kalau bisa, memang harus dihukum mati sekalianㅡbalasan atas ribuan nyawa yang Hyunjae hilangkan di medan perang, dan ribuan nyawa prajurit pemberani yang selalu Juyeon ratapi kematiannya.

"Masa tahananmu itu sebenarnya tiga puluh tahun, tahu."

Juyeon mungkin sedang mabuk saat mengajukan bebas bersyarat untuk tahanan bernama HNJ78-239 yang merupakan bangsawan planet tetangga dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Dan bersama kekuasaan yang Juyeon miliki, tak sulit meluluhkan hati pemerintah meski jaminannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ya; Juyeon harus siap ikut dihukum mati kalau Hyunjae membunuh lagi, tidak ada toleransi.

Mungkin ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana liciknya orang-orang MarsㅡHyunjae sebenarnya bisa melarikan diri kapan saja, membunuh Juyeon dan kembali mendeklarasikan perang atas kekalahan bangsanya bertahun-tahun silam. Juyeon yakin kalau sebenarnya borgol yang menyatukan kedua tangannya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ia bisa melepaskannya sedari tadi kalau ia mau.

Namun, Hyunjae tidak melakukannya.

"Kau yang meringankannyaㅡhukumanku." Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, terlihat tidak senang. "Jangan menggunakan kekuasaanmu seenaknya saja, Juyeon. Aku ini pembunuh keji."

"Di mataku, kau terlihat manis."

Oh. Betapa Hyunjae gatal sekali ingin menyerang sosok di hadapannya ini. "Aku serius, sialan."

Suara kekehan menyebalkan kembali terdengar. "Aku juga serius."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menciptakan kekacauan lagi?" Suara Hyunjae meninggi. "Aku bahkan tidak menyesali semua nyawa yang kutumpas habis. Dan apalagi, kau tahu aku benci mengabdi pada manusia bumi. Bukankah hal yang bangsamu khawatirkan bisa saja terjadi?"

Orang-orang di Bumi selalu khawatir pada setiap tindakan penghuni planet tetangga. Anggapan Mars dihuni oleh makhluk-makhluk licik serta tidak dapat dipercaya nampaknya sudah mendarah daging. Padahal, menurut Juyeon, mereka sangat menarik dangan isi kepala yang sulit dipahami.

Contohnya Hyunjae. Juyeon ingin tahu apa saja yang memenuhi kepala laki-laki itu.

"Kau memang dibebaskan bersyaratㅡtapi hei, siapa bilang pasca keluar dari sini kau harus menjadi petugas masyarakat?" Juyeon terkekeh santai, menatap Hyunjae tepat di kedua matanya. "Karena aku yang membebaskanmu, aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."

"Oh, begitu?" Satu alisnya terangkat angkuh. "Lantas tanggung jawab apa yang kau tawarkan padaku, Tuan?"

Hening.

"Sebuah penebusan dosa."

 _Penebusan dosa._

Kerongkongan Hyunjae mendadak terasa tersumbat. Baginya, kata dosa bukanlah sesuatu yang sakralㅡia sudah dilatih untuk membunuh dan bertarung sejak usia tujuh tahun, dan tidak terhitung lagi berapa nyawa yang melayang akibat tebasan pedang atau letusan peluru dari tangannya.

 _Apakah Hyunjae menyesal?_

Tidak, sama sekali, tidak. Penyesalan adalah perilaku terbodoh yang dilakukan manusia. Dan ia tidak pernah menyesali setitik darah pun dari segala tindakannya. Hyunjae bisa memilih, dan jalan inilah yang ia raih.

Namun entah mengapa, kalimat Juyeon bertalu-talu dalam telinganya. Penebusan dosa, terdengar begitu menjanjikan. Memangnya penebusan dosa macam apa yang laki-laki itu siapkan untuk seorang seperti Hyunjae?

Ia ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana caraku menebus dosa?"

Lalu Juyeon serta merta menyungingkan senyumㅡnampaknya sudah menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari bibir mantan musuhnya. "Tinggalah bersamaku."

Hyunjae merasa salah dengar. "Maaf?"

"Tinggal lah bersamaku disini." Juyeon kembali mengulang, terbatuk sekali sebelum mendaratkan tatapannya pada wajah Hyunjae. "Kau akan memasak sarapan untukku setiap pagi, dan aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi. Kau juga yang akan mengingatkanku minum obat dan menemaniku ke rumah sakit. Sebagai balasannya, aku yang akan menanami halaman belakang dengan bibit pohon buah-buahan yang tidak bisa tumbuh di Mars. Setiap akhir pekan, kita akan mengunjungi panti asuhan kotaㅡkita bisa menjadi relawan tetap, kalau kau mau. Kita juga bisa mengadopsi seorang anak dari sana, kau bebas memilih mau anak laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Ia akan memanggilku Papa dan memanggilmu Ayah. Kau dan aku akan hidup bahagia, menjalani semuanya bersama, dan menua dengan hati yang lapang."

Kalimat Juyeon terdengar seperti omong kosongㅡmustahil, mustahil ia melakukan semua itu. Tangannya dilatih untuk membunuh, bukan untuk memotong sayuran. Jari jemari kasar ini hanya bisa membuat racun mematikan, merawat bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah tidak masuk dalam daftar. Ia seorang mantan prajurit terhormat, kenapa Hyunje malah harus menghabiskan sisa hidup di rumah sederhana pinggiran kota, tinggal bersama Juyeon yang bisa mati kapan saja karena penyakitnya?

Itu terdengar buruk. Hyunjae terlahir untuk bertarung hingga napasnya terhenti.

"Kau perlu rumah yang lebih hangat daripada sel penjara yang selalu mendingin setiap malam itu."

 _Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?_

Ia merasa kewarasaannya tergerus habis saat mulai membuka mulut untuk bersuara. "Menurutmu," Hyunjae berbisik lirih. "Menghunusmu dengan pedang di medan perang, atau melemparimu dengan bantal di atas ranjang, mana yang terdengar lebih baik, Juyeon?"

Juyeon kembali melukis cengir. Ia meraih tangan Hyunjae, kali ini tanpa penolakan. "Yang kedua. Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dalam mengurus rumah tangga."

Hyunjae tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki kepalanya lima tahun belakangan ini. Apa ia tidak ingat statusnya sebelum dibuang kemari? Apa ia mulai lelah berlindung dibalik kebangsawanan yang sedari dulu selalu ia menjadi pedang bermata dua?

Ya, mungkin ia lelah.

"Jadi?"

 _Hyunjae bisa memilih, dan jalan inilah yang ia raih._

Tanpa ragu, ia mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Bibir tipis itu kini melengkungkan senyum yang tidak pernah Juyeon lihat.

Senyuman tulus.

"Aku harus mulai darimana, Tuan Juyeon?"

ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terimakasih untuk kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan._

.

.

.

.

 _ㅡ **end.**_

.

.

.

{ **Author's Note** :

Ceritanya ngebingungin gak sih? #ditabok

Jadi ceritanya aku abis rewatch aldzer sisen 2 terus langsung bernapsu bikin ff bertema mars-earth war :') awalnya bener-bener mau ngeremake, tapi karena suatu hal dengan yang lain (baca : males bikin mulchap) akhirnya yg jadi cuman after war!au nganu gini ;( inimah settingnya doang yg mirip, jalan cerita sm personality castnya beda jauh sama aldnoah :')

Mungkin, kapan-kapan aku bakal bikin prekuelnya. Tapi ga janji muehehhehe #ditabok(2)

Ff ini sebenarnya terbagi jadi 2 chapter, tapi dilema mau aku publish lanjutannya apa ngga. Ending yang gantung itu ena suwir #mukaserius Wkwkwk jadi biarin ajalah pembaca berimajinasi sendiri yegak :'D #slap

Tapi, yah, kalo kalian pengen ... aku mungkin bakal publish chap 2nya. Kalo kalian pengen doang, kalo nggak yo wes rapopo aku setronk ;( /GAGITU Banyak loh yang lebih demen ending greget gini... termasuk aq :') *maso mode : super on* /slap(2)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, chingudeul! Boleh dalam bentuk review, fav, follow, atau makanan yang digojekin kerumah, semua aing terima kok ;( #efekngetikjam12malem #lapercoy #nangis

salam sendal jepit,

 ** _felivevo._** }


	2. chapter 2

**_it's not about the end._**

 _(c) s_ _inavo_

[ **_the boyz's_** juyeon/hyunjae ]

.

 _chapter_ { **2** / **2** }

ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

 _Katanya, tahanan khusus negara sekalipun berhak mendapatkan rumah yang nyaman._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ㅡ_

Sesuai dugaannya, rumah itu terletak di pinggiran kota. Juyeon memang mudah sekali ditebak. Mereka bahkan memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit dari kantor pemerintahanㅡmengurusi berkas-berkas dan segala hal-hal merepotkan lainnyaㅡuntuk bisa sampai kesini. Sederhana saja, tidak terlalu besar, bahkan terlihat hampir serupa dengan rumah-rumah disekelilingnya. Namun dengan halaman luas, dan pemandangan asri dari rimbun pepohonan di belakang, Hyunjae membiarkan mulutnya tetap terbungkam di kursi penumpang.

Mobil _van_ berwarna putih itu berhenti sempurna. Juyeon mulai menurunkan barang-barang mereka satu-persatu, dibantu oleh dua pengawal berwajah sangar yang sedari tadi menatap Hyunjae sinis. Niat hati ingin balas melotot, namun apa daya genggaman Juyeon di tangan kirinya membuat Hyunjae tidak berkutik bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepala.

Ah, rupanya status tawanan khusus negara itu memang susah dilupa, meski sekarang Hyunjae cuma pria tanpa identitas yang beruntung telah dipungut Juyeon untuk tinggal bersama.

Dan saat-saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Mobil _van_ itu kini melaju meninggalkan mereka, setelah sebelumnya Juyeon diberi petuah panjang lebar yang tidak terlalu ia mengerti. Hyunjae sukarela menyeret kopernya yang isinya tak seberapa banyak, mengekor bak anak anjing tersesat dibelakang Juyeon yang mengeluarkan kunci dari saku bajunya.

"Semangat sekali." Juyeon menyempatkan diri melukis cengir ke belakang.

Reflek, Hyunjae membuang wajah. "Siapa bilang?"

"Matamu tidak bisa bohong, tuh."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah sang mantan prajurit _mars_.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Hyunjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menerobos masuk. Ada satu ruang tamu, dua kamar tidur, dan ruang makan lebar yang menyatu dengan dapur. Televisi layar datar empat puluh inchi diletakkan di ruang tengah sebagai sarana hiburan, juga karpet tebal yang terasa begitu lembut.

Maklum, di tempat asalnya ia tinggal di pesawat berlantainya platinum yang dingin kalau dipijak.

Dan ketika memasuki pintu yang digadang-gadang sebagai kamar mereka, ekspresi wajah si lelaki _mars_ seketika berubah.

"Mana?"

Juyeon berkedip bingung. "Apa?"

"Benda putih lucu yang bisa mengeluarkan udara dingin itu. Yang mirip seperti di kantor pemerintahan." Jelas Hyunjae. "Mana?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu tidak lupa kan kalau udara bumi jauh lebih panas daripada di mars?" Hyunjae menarik napas. "Kau sengaja mau membunuhku pelan-pelan, ya? Mau mendeklarasikan perang lagi nih, ceritanya?"

"Bukan begitu ..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya setelah lima tahun, mereka kembali bertengkar.

ㅡ

.

ㅡ

Solusi 'benda putih lucu' yang diinginkan Hyunjae ternyata sangat mudah. Juyeon tidak perlu repot-repot membeli _ac_ , karena dalam hitungan menit berikutnya perhatian Hyunjae telah teralih pada sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih mengagumkan.

Yaitu alat berjeruji di kamar yang akan berputar kalau dinyalakan. Yang menurutnya lebih hebat lagi, alat itu juga bisa menciptakan angin, danㅡentah apa maksudnyaㅡJuyeon menyebutnya versi murah dari _air conditioner_.

Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kipas angin.

Siapa sangka panglima perang dulu bisa dibodohi hanya dengan kipas angin? Juyeon harap maklum karena walaupun berteknologi lebih canggih dari bumi, mars pada dasarnya sudah dingin dan tentu saja, mereka tidak perlu menciptakan pendingin udara lagi. Tidak seperti disini, yang semakin hari semakin tersengat cahaya mentari karena lapisan ozon sudah menipis.

Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong soal panglima perangㅡ

"Hyunjae, mulai sekarang kalau ada yang manggil dengan nama HNJ- _apalah itu_ , jangan dihiraukan." _Takutnya dia orang mars yang mau menculikmu, karena seumur-umur manusia bumi nggak bakal hapal nama ribet seperti itu_. Tambah Juyeon dalam hati. _Bahkan aku sendiri sudah mulai lupa ..._

Hyunjae yang sedang duduk menghadap kipas angin, mengerutkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah, turuti saja." Ucap Juyeon serius. "Dan, satu lagi. Jangan pergi ke luar rumah sendirian kalau aku sedang kerja. Masyarakat sudah tau bagaimana wajahmu, dan bisa-bisa geger sedunia kalau melihatmu berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan."

Mengkalkulasi waktu kerja Juyeon yang terbilang padat dari senin sampai jumat, agaknya kurang masuk akal kalau ia tidak mengajukan protes. "Lalu, aku harus ngapain? Lima hari mengurung diri dirumah kau kira enak, hah?"

Juyeon tersenyum saja. "Mau latihan?"

"Latihan?"

Buku ' _1001 Cara Menjadi Ibu Rumah Tangga yang Baik_ _dan Benar Tanpa Resiko Hilangnya Nyawa Suami_ ' kini ada di genggaman tangan.

ㅡ

.

ㅡ

Meskipun agak mencurigakan, Hyunjae tetap menerima buku itu. Perlu waktu dua hari dua malam untuk menelaah seluruh isinya, dan perlu kontrol diri ekstra untuk menghiraukan Juyeon yang selalu berwajah mencurigakan setiap kali Hyunjae kepergok sedang membaca. Dan ternyata, buku itu agak berbeda dari ekspetasinyaㅡpadahal ia sudah sangat bersemangat waktu membaca bagian ' _Hilangnya Nyawa'_. Hanya ada kumpulan resep makanan, cara memijat, tips membersihkan rumah, berbagai jenis tanaman herbal, cara berkelakuan layaknya ibu yang baik, dan semacam itu. Pokoknya, hal-hal umum yang biasa harus diketahui dan dilaksanakan para pelayan di negeri asalnya.

Tunggu, apa ini berarti Juyeon berniat menjadikannya babu pribadi?!

Yang jelas, Hyunjae kecewa. Apalagi dia baru sadar gendernya telah dilecehkan disiniㅡdi judulnya tertulis ' _Ibu Rumah Tangga'_ , padahal Hyunjae laki-laki. Mau protes, dia punya hak apa? Iya kalau Juyeon lagi bego _mode_ dan protesannya hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum gak jelas, kalau tidak?

Bisa-bisa Hyunjae harus kembali menempati sel dingin itu.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Hyunjae harus banyak-banyak bersyukur dan menerima apapun yang terjadi di hidupnya mulai detik ini. Ia sudah menyebabkan banyak hal. Dan mestinya, Hyunjae merasa senang sudah dibiarkan hidup bebas kembali.

Yosh! _Fighting_!

"Hyunjae, bisa cuciin baju nggak? Aku tidak tahu cara memakai mesin cuci yang bentuknya begini. Jangan lupa itu lampu teras belakang juga belum diganti. Terus di halaman rumputnya sudah mulai tinggi, dipotong sekalian ya. Oh iya, kalau semuanya sudah selesai mau mandi barengㅡ"

Sebuah buku setebal seratus halaman sukses mencium wajah Juyeon dengan mesra.

"YANG BENAR SAJA, ITUSIH NAMANYA AKU BENERAN NGEBABU!"

Persetan dengan rasa terimakasih yang harus ia tunjukkan, cecunguk kayak Juyeon lebih pantas diberi jari tengah.

"ㅡOKE, AKU BERCANDA! DEMI TUHAN ITU PISTOL DAPAT DIMANA?!"

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Hyunjae menodongkan senjata api yang ia curi dari lemari.

ㅡ

.

ㅡ

Hal ini baru terlintas di benak Hyunjae ketika tengah berkebun tadi. Ada sepasang mata tengah mengintipnya dari pagar di sebelah rumah, menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu. Oke. Bukan salah Hyunjae ia punya tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Dan bukan salahnya pula hampir melemparkan pot bunga ke anak tetangga yang langsung berlari ketakutan.

Dia masih tidak terbiasa berinteraksi dengan manusia selain Juyeon, tahu?!

Maka, ketika mereka berdua duduk di meja makan, dengan sepiring sarapan lengkap empat sehat lima sempurna yang disarankan dokter untuk Juyeon dan sepotong roti isi yang besok sudah kedaluwarsa (sayang dibuang, katanya) untuk Hyunjae, permintaan itu diajukan tanpa sebuah acungan tangan.

"Apa kita mau harus menyapa tetangga? Dengan kue atau buah-buahan?"

Di saat normal, Juyeon mungkin akan tersedak, menggebrak meja, kemudian berteriak nyaring ' _Hyunjaeku sudah punya rasa kemanusiaan!_ ' sambil terisak. Namun sayang, kata-kata itu baru keluar dari mulut Hyunjae sehari setelah Juyeon _collaps_ dan menyelesaikan _check up_ rutinnya di rumah sakit.

Maka, reaksinya hanya sebatas : "Boleh. Aku senang kau mulai mengerti caranya bersosialisasi. Siapkan saja, nanti aku yang antarkan."

(Meski ia sempat tersedak sedikit tadi, sih.)

Hyunjae bertopang dagu dan menghela napas. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat ia baru ingat bahwa seorang penjahat terkutuk sepertinya tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran. Dalam hati, Hyunjae mulai memikirkan buah-buahan dan cemilan apa saja yang mungkin bisa membuat gadis di rumah sebelah itu tertawa bahagia.

Hyunjae bangkit dari duduknya. Sarapannya sudah habis. "Pastikan kau mengantarkannya dengan benar, Juyeon. Bilang ke gadis itu aku minta maaf sudah menakutinya."

"Baiklㅡeh?! Kau melakukan apa?!"

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya Hyunjae benar-benar mengerti arti dari rasa bersalah.

ㅡ

.

ㅡ

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku empat belas tahun." tatapan Juyeon menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. "Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, aku tidak tahu pernah tahu siapa Ayahku. Bisa jadi, pria itu sudah memiliki keluarga baru, hidup bahagia mengubur kenangan masa lalunya. Melupakanku dan Ibu."

Kepala Hyunjae menyembul dari balik selimut. "Bisa jadi dia sudah mati sesaat setelah menghamili Ibumu."

Tawa Juyeon memenuhi seisi kamar. "Benar juga. Kalaupun dia masih hidup, aku berharap dia benar-benar menghargai kehidupannya." Juyeon berguling. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada sisi wajah Hyunjae. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Hyunjae menoleh, mengerjapkan matanya "Eh?"

"Keluargamu. Ceritakan padaku."

Tatapan Juyeon mengorek sebuah memori lama di kepala Hyunjae. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Hyunjae? Apa Juyeon ingin mendengar ia bercerita mengenai keluarga suram dengan orang tua bangsawan yang selalu memaksa anaknya untuk berlatih terus-menerus dari usia lima tahun? Apa Juyeon ingin mendengar bagaimana Hyunjae selalu dituntut sempurna dan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan orang tuanya kalau ia membantah? Apa Hyunjae perlu menunjukkan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya untuk yang membuatnya menderita selama ini?

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, Hyunjae jadi teringat seseorang.

"Aku punya seseorang yang berharaga. Namanya YH807-79. Dia satu-satunya 'keluarga' yang aku punya." Hyunjae mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat usiaku 7 tahun. Dia anak seorang Jenderal di bawah Ayahku. Sejak saat itu, kami mulai berteman dan selalu berlatih bersama."

Juyeon memasang telinga.

"Aku ingat. Di malam sebelum perintah menyerang bumi turun dari atasan, kami sedang makan malam bersama. Dia bilang, dia pernah memakan sesuatu bernama ayam dari bumi. Dan rasanya sangat enak. Kami berjanji akan makan ayam suatu hari nanti."

Juyeon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Tawa yang keluar dari mulut Hyunjae terdengar begitu pahit. "Dia hilang saat perang lima tahun silam. Aku tidak bisa menemukan mayatnya."

Setitik air mata jatuh. Hyunjae tidak menangis sendirian lagi.

ㅡ

.

ㅡ

Hyunjae pernah mendengar. Entah dimana, dia lupa. Katanya, jiwa orang-orang yang telah meninggal akan terlahir kembali sebagai bintang di angkasa.

Tentu saja, pernyataan ini melawan logika dan akal sehat. Bintang sejatinya hanyalah benda langit yang memancarkan cahaya sendiri. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan jiwa dan kehidupan manusia. Orang yang sudah meninggal artinya detak jantungnya berhenti, tubuh mereka menjadi kosong dan kaku untuk selamanya. Kemana jiwa mereka pergi? Hyunjae tidak tahu, tapi kehidupan setelah kematian terdengar bagai sesat pikir baginya.

Namun, jujur saja, konsep itu terdengar begitu menawan. Setiap kali memandang langit malam, dimana bintang-bintang berhamburan, Hyunjae mulai membayangkan sosok-sosok yang telah meninggalkannya. Ia membayangkan tanah air yang begitu ia cintai. Rekan-rekannya, para tetua, warga sipil yang dipaksa ikut berperang, bahkan mungkin orang-orang yang sudah ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Jika satu bintang berarti satu jiwa, menghitung bintang di langit berarti menghitung segala dosa yang sudah Hyunjae lakukan.

Juyeon bilang, tinggal disini bersamanya adalah sebuah penebusan dosa. Hyunjae tidak mengerti. Apakah membersihkan rumah dan menyapu halaman yang Juyeon maksud sebagai sebuah penebusan? Atau melihat penyakit Juyeon yang semakin hari semakin parah, menontonnya semakin dekat dengan maut dan mengetahui ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun?

Hyunjae rasa, iya.

Pada akhirnya, semua akan meninggalkannya. Satu-persatu orang yang dicintainya akan meregang nyawa. Tidak YH807-79, tidak pula Juyeon. Hyunjae akan selalu sendirian, selamanya. Dan inilah yang ia sebut sebagai sebuah penebusan dosa.

Tidak apa-apa, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang yang bisa melekat kuat pada Hyunjae.

Namun, apakah saat ini Hyunjae bahagia?

Iya, ia bahagia.

ㅡ

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika kau sangat mencintai seseorang, penahkan kau bertanya-tanya apa yang ia rasakan? Apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap segala sesuatu dan apa pandangannya terhadap dirinya sendiri?_

 _Juyeon ingin tahu, apakah Hyunjae sudah merasa bahagia?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ

 **[** ** _author note_** **]**

sengaja gak ditulis **end** karena kisah mereka masih berlanjut ;;_;; /woi

hello bello! jadi inilah chapter 2 yang aku janjikan setahun yg lalu. sungguh gaje sekali, bukan? hEHEHE

jujur saja sebenarnya daku sudah lupa dengan ff ini. maklum, baru taun pertama kuliah jadi lagi nganu banget sama kampus padahal gapenting abis ;D

baru tadi siang pas main twitter iseng-iseng scroll username lama aku sendiri (@weebopsikopat, jijik sekali bukan?) terus liat ada akun berusername @hyunjaeism (beb kalo kamu liat ini, ailopyuh, muah, ibarat kata kalo kamu itu sendal jepit aku tai ayamnya) yg ngomongin ff gamutu ini ;;_;; ya ampun aku langsung terenyuh dong langsung ngubek-ngubek draft lama di leptop nyari chapter 2nya :"( tapi tetep di update tengah malem soalnya aq miskin kuota

terus kalo misalnya kalian mau ngamuk, mau marah-marah, mau kesurupan sapa saja aku di @moiravim (twt) atau @_meysh (ig) jangan malu-malu atuh aku nga gigit ;(( paling kugigit dengan cinta eAKK

jadi buat siapapun yg nyempetin baca ff ini, makasih banyak. makasih. aku sayang kalian. sarangek. ich liebe dich. aishiteru. kalian semua jangan sampe sakit ya? ntar aku sedih loh ;;_;;

jangan lupa ninggalin jejak, sayang-sayangku. makasih udah nyempetin mampir. muah. ketemu lagi di lain waktu ya!

 **salam republik cinta management,**

 ** _felifevo._**


End file.
